Super Bowl Story Box VI
by Clubhouse Treats
Summary: In the last Super Bowl episode of the series, the kids return to familiar territory by telling football-related stories during a rainy day in Miami, Florida. Guest stars include Joe Buck and Troy Aikman.
1. Super Bowl Story Box VI Script

_Thank You, Heavenly _

Theme Song: "Let It Roll" by Divide the Day

SEASON 8

EPISODE 12

Airdate: January 26, 2020

"Super Bowl Story Box VI"

Special Guest Stars: Joe Buck as Himself, Troy Aikman as Himself, Kira Kosarin as Lynne

_#TYH812_

SCENE 1

_("Man on a Mission" by Oh the Larceny plays in the background) _

_The montage starts with a black screen and the caption "January 15, 1967 - Los Angeles, California." Clips are then shown from Super Bowl I featuring the Green Bay Packers and the Kansas City Chiefs. The next black screen shows the caption "January 12, 1969 - Miami, Florida," followed by clips from Super Bowl III featuring the Baltimore Colts and the New York Jets. The final black screen shows the caption "January 27, 2013 - Seattle, Washington/New Orleans, Louisiana," followed by clips from the first Super Bowl episode of the series, "Super Bowl Cum-Day." The montage then goes on to show clips from previous Super Bowls held in Miami, previous Super Bowl episodes of "Thank You, Heavenly," and 2019 season highlights from the Kansas City Chiefs and San Francisco 49ers. The montage ends with dramatic shots of the five kids playing with a football and standing in front of a Vince Lombardi Trophy ice sculpture while wearing Miami Dolphins jerseys with the Super Bowl LIV logo attached to them. It then ends with one more black screen with the caption "January 26, 2020 - Miami, Florida."_

SCENE 2

Hard Rock Stadium

Exterior Commentary Booth

Miami Gardens, Florida

_Joe Buck and Troy Aikman are sitting outside Hard Rock Stadium in a makeshift, waterproof commentary booth designed to keep the Miami rain from affecting them. Troy is looking to the side while Joe is looking directly at the camera. _

JOE BUCK: Troy, could you please pay attention? The f***ing episode just started.

TROY AIKMAN: Don't you ever in your life talk to me like that on national television. I don't have to do this.

JOE BUCK: Anyway, with Super Bowl LIV fast approaching, it's time for another tradition to make its comeback. The Super Bowl episode of _Thank You, Heavenly _is being broadcast live from Miami this year.

TROY AIKMAN: We here at Fox Sports are proud to partner with _Thank You, Heavenly _for the third time in eight years to bring you this classic episode. Now, let's take it to the kids. Okay, that was excruciating. When do I get my whiskey?

JOE BUCK: Troy, you do realize they haven't cut away from us, right? We're still on camera.

TROY AIKMAN: That's not what I asked. I said, when the f*** do I get my f***ing whiskey?!

SCENE 3

Stadium Hotel

Interior Hotel Room

Miami Gardens, Florida

_The scene starts with an exterior shot of the hotel as heavy rain comes down in Miami during the afternoon. Cut to inside the hotel, where the kids are in their room looking bored and depressed._

BUSTER: How come it rains every time we try having fun?

SPARKY: I know. I'm getting a little annoyed by it myself.

RK: Guys, you need to stop being so negative. We're in town for Super Bowl Sunday. As long as we get to see the game, what does it matter if it rains a little?

JAYLYNN: Because we could have stayed home and watched the shit on TV. I didn't come here and spend my hard-earned money just to remain stuck inside a hotel.

RK: You don't even have a job!

JAYLYNN: You don't know that. My Jaylynn stuff could bring in lots of paychecks, you don't know.

WADE: Look, we still have a couple of days left before the Super Bowl so there will be plenty of time to act like irritating tourists. But what do we do now?

BUSTER: We could order a pizza and watch the Heat game.

WADE: I don't want to watch the Heat game.

BUSTER: Wade, you can't imply that you want to watch basketball and then change your mind at the last second. It sends a bad message.

RK: I think it's pretty obvious what we should do.

_The kids groan._

RK: Hey, don't be like that. This is the perfect opportunity to tell some Super Bowl stories.

SPARKY: I guess you didn't get the hint last year that the Super Bowl stories are an old concept and we're over it?

RK: Yeah. We told no stories last year, and guess what happened? Worst Super Bowl of all-time.

BUSTER: Holy shit! Isn't that causation?

WADE: No, correlation.

BUSTER: So I was only off by a few letters.

RK: Come on, guys, this might be our last Super Bowl together. And to be honest, this started with me and Buster. We'll continue the tradition by ourselves if need be.

BUSTER: Damn right.

RK: And you know what I decided to bring in case of an emergency?

_RK takes a large piece of cardboard out of his duffel bag._

JAYLYNN: Cardboard?

RK: No, the story box. And this year, I was finally able to get the rights to the jingle. Well, we can't actually sing the lyrics, but we can still do the music.

_RK begins whistling the story box jingle from "Pinky Dinky Doo" while constructing the story box. Buster joins along in the whistling, and the other kids stare at him. RK then uses his hands to measure the box after finishing it._

RK: She's beautiful. Alright, guys, the choice is yours. You can either sit around like whiny babies and complain about what you can't do, or spend 22 minutes letting your imagination run wild. I'll be in the box.

_RK crawls inside the box._

BUSTER: Man, you don't have to tell me twice.

_Buster runs inside the box._

SPARKY: You know, he's right. It's not like it's going to rain all week.

WADE: True. Besides, from what I hear, there's some pretty bad racism in some parts of this city. Might as well not deal with it now.

_Wade crawls into the box, followed by Sparky. Jaylynn looks at her hands for a couple seconds, then her eyes widen._

JAYLYNN: Wait a minute. I have a story! I have a story, don't start without me, I have a story!

_Jaylynn frantically crawls inside the box and shoves the guys out of the way, despite the fact that there is more than enough space for all five kids in the box._

JAYLYNN: Make room, I'm here. I have a story.

RK: Jaylynn, you do realize that the box is a lot bigger on the inside?

SPARKY: Yeah, what are you doing shoving people?

_Jaylynn looks around the box and realizes her mistake._

JAYLYNN: Wow, I'm stupid. But it doesn't matter. I have a Super Bowl story that's going to set it off. It's going to shut shit down, it's the most awesomesauce Super Bowl story you've ever heard in your life.

_There is an awkward pause as Jaylynn rubs her chin while thinking and the boys look at each other with confusion._

RK: Well, could you spit it out? This isn't a two-parter.

JAYLYNN: Don't rush me! Okay, now you know how much Anja doesn't like football, right? Doesn't really understand it at all? But she knows I like it. So what would happen if one day, she actually decided to get into football so we would be able to watch it together? Yeah, think about that.

SCENE 4

The Hernandez Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

**_Segment #1: "The Cost of Value" (Jaylynn's story)_**

_One day, Jaylynn is watching football when Anja walks in._

ANJA: Hey Jaylynn.

JAYLYNN: What's up, Anj? I'm just watching the game.

ANJA: Oh, cool. The Seattle Cardinals, right?

JAYLYNN: No, it's the Seahawks.

ANJA: Ugh, I always get their name wrong.

_Beat._

ANJA: So, when's the Super Bowl again?

JAYLYNN: It's the first Sunday in February, Anja.

ANJA: Great. And how do we know who's playing in it?

JAYLYNN: How do we know?

ANJA: Yeah, like, do people vote on which teams play in it, or do the best teams play each other to figure out who plays in it?

JAYLYNN: The second thing.

ANJA: Of course, the playoffs! That's what they use to make the Super Bowl, right?

JAYLYNN: Yes! What else do you think they use, an arm wrestling contest?!

ANJA: Shit, man, you don't have to get all spicy with me.

JAYLYNN: Sorry, Anja, it's just that watching football with you is like trying to paint a house during a snowstorm. Sure, there's nothing stopping you from doing it, but unless you want to die, maybe you shouldn't do it.

_Anja looks disappointed as she continues watching the game._

SCENE 5

The Saleh Apartment

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

_Anja and Lynne are watching TV._

ANJA: I sounded like a complete idiot today. Jaylynn probably thinks I'm a dweeb.

LYNNE: Of course not. She just knows you don't like football so she can't talk about it with you.

ANJA: It's not like I hate football. I want to understand it, but whenever I watch it, it's like learning a new language.

LYNNE: Well, it's not the worst thing in the world if you don't get it. You and Jaylynn are just into different things.

ANJA: And that's great, but we're not really into the same things. Jaylynn quit poetry class, I'm not a fan of pop music like she is, and she doesn't even enjoy taking naps as much as I do. I just want us to have something.

LYNNE: I bet she would love watching football with you if you got Super Bowl tickets.

ANJA: Seriously? That's the answer?

LYNNE: Sure. You buy tickets to the Super Bowl, you take Jaylynn to Miami to see it, and you two have a great time that you'll always remember.

ANJA: The game's in Miami?! Eh, there will always be another Super Bowl.

LYNNE: Yeah, there will. And maybe you can try bonding with Jaylynn over something less interesting, like bird watching or coin collecting.

ANJA: Ugh, I hate having to do stuff.

SCENE 6

KeyArena

Exterior Main Gate

Seattle, Washington

_A few days later, Anja and Lynne are standing in line for Super Bowl tickets. _

ANJA: Lynne, I still don't know if this is a good idea.

LYNNE: Of course, it is. Once you show Jaylynn your tickets, she won't care if you don't get football. She'll worship you forever.

ANJA: You think you could come with us to Miami? You kinda like football, you can help run interference.

LYNNE: Hell yeah, I'd love to. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll get Jennifer Lopez and Shakira's autographs at the same time!

TICKET SELLER: Attention, football fans. Tickets for Super Bowl LIV are officially sold out. I'm sorry, I wish I had better news, but you're better off ordering a pizza and watching the game at home.

ANJA: So, this is it, huh? This is how it ends? Now, how are we supposed to get tickets?

LYNNE: I think there might be another way. But you have to trust me.

ANJA: Just because it's for Jaylynn, I will, but I have a really bad feeling about this.

LYNNE: Don't worry, this will work out better than you think.

SCENE 7

The Hernandez Household

Exterior Entrance

Seattle, Washington

_Anja and Lynne walk up to Jaylynn's front door. _

ANJA: This was a stupid idea. Like Jaylynn's really going to think we got Super Bowl tickets off the street.

LYNNE: That's why we leave that part out. Besides, there's nothing wrong with scalpers. They give you what you want at half price.

ANJA: Dude, the guy we bought these tickets from was wearing a jacket that smelled like Doritos, kept laughing as he was counting the money, and sold _PAW Patrol _bobbleheads on the side. You don't see anything wrong with that?

LYNNE: Why would I? _PAW Patrol _is an amazing show.

ANJA: It's like you chose to only hear half of what I said.

_Jaylynn opens the door._

JAYLYNN: I knew it was you guys. What's up?

LYNNE: Well, Anja has something really cool that she wants to show you. Right, Anja?

ANJA: No, just tickets to the Super Bowl, but I don't see how...oh, right, I'm stupid.

JAYLYNN: Holy shit, we're going to the Super Bowl?!

ANJA: Yes, we are. We're going to Miami and we're going to see those teams play in that game.

JAYLYNN: I can't believe this, this is awesomesauce! And here I thought that for years, you hated football. But you were just throwing me off because you were secretly planning to take us to the biggest game of the year.

ANJA: You're way too smart for me, Jay.

LYNNE: And I'm coming too. Anja didn't make that clear, but I'm part of this.

JAYLYNN: This is amazing. I need to call somebody, give me a minute.

_Jaylynn runs upstairs._

ANJA: I don't like this, but she looks so happy. Maybe I should just keep it to myself.

LYNNE: You're doing the right thing. I've done plenty of foul, morally questionable shit that I never told you about.

ANJA: Like what?

LYNNE: Anja, that's not important. Your best friend thinks you're Allah now and that's all that matters.

SCENE 8

Hard Rock Stadium

Miami Gardens, Florida

_(The "NFL on Fox" theme plays in the background)_

_On the day of Super Bowl LIV, hundreds of NFL fans walk into Hard Rock Stadium with enthusiasm and anticipation. Quick cuts are shown of the 49ers and Chiefs in their respective locker rooms, Joe Buck and Troy Aikman getting set up in the commentary booth, and people buying commemorative merchandise at the concession stands. Jaylynn, Anja, and Lynne are shown walking through the stadium looking for their seats._

JAYLYNN: You know, it's crazy. I've been to the Super Bowl before, but I've never _been _to the Super Bowl. You know what I'm saying?

LYNNE: Do you want us to know what you're saying?

JAYLYNN: I don't know. Do you want me to want you guys to know?

LYNNE: I asked you first.

JAYLYNN: Wait, I thought I asked you first.

LYNNE: No, 'cause, see, the whole thing started when...

ANJA: For the love of peanut butter and jelly, this is why kids start smoking weed!

LYNNE: Anja, it's Super Bowl Sunday. Just have fun.

ANJA: I can't! These are street tickets. What if someone wants to inspect them? Then what do we say? "Oh, we didn't mean to cheat the NFL. We just really wanted to see this game in-person for some reason."

LYNNE: Maybe the NFL deserves to be cheated. You ever thought about that?

JAYLYNN: What are you guys talking about?

LYNNE: Oh, nothing. Anja was just going on and on about how expensive the food is here.

ANJA: Yeah, it really pisses me off when they charge you $25 for a bucket of popcorn.

JAYLYNN: Aw, I love how much you remind me of a 78-year-old man.

ANJA: What?

SCENE 9

Hard Rock Stadium

Miami Gardens, Florida

_Jaylynn, Anja, and Lynne take their seats. _

ANJA: Wow. So this is what the Super Bowl looks like.

LYNNE: We were never supposed to get out of Palestine and here we are. It almost makes me want to cry.

_Lynne begins tearing up and two older women sitting near her begin looking at her._

LYNNE: I have pepper spray, don't try anything.

JAYLYNN: You know what, Anja, I have something to say. I always felt like you just didn't get football. You know, maybe because you weren't athletic or you had some traumatic experience with it.

ANJA: You didn't think I just wasn't into it?

JAYLYNN: I don't know, there are a lot of people who say that and it ends up being something else. But the fact that you wanted to take me to Miami to see the Super Bowl means a lot to me. You're the best friend I could ever have.

ANJA: Thank you, Jaylynn. You know, being here with all these people and the bright lights is actually kinda cool. I think I'm going to enjoy this night, and even better, I'm going to enjoy with my girls because nothing...

TICKET INSPECTOR: Hi, us ticket inspectors are partnered with Miami's police division. Can we see your tickets?

ANJA: PLEASE DON'T ARREST US! I JUST WANTED TO SHARE A MOMENT WITH MY BUDDY!

LYNNE: Come on, I didn't even see the f***ing national anthem.

SCENE 10

The Hernandez Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

_Jaylynn is playing video games when Anja walks in._

JAYLYNN: Hey Anja.

ANJA: Hey. What are you playing there?

JAYLYNN: _Madden NFL 20_. RK let me borrow it so I could simulate the Super Bowl. You know, consolation prize and shit?

ANJA: That makes sense, I think.

_Beat._

ANJA: Okay, I don't understand any of this.

JAYLYNN: What are you talking about?

ANJA: Lynne and I end up buying fake tickets, we go all the way to Miami without you knowing the truth, we almost get arrested, miss the game, and you're okay with just playing video?

JAYLYNN: Playing video?

ANJA: Yeah. That's what kids like us do, play video.

JAYLYNN: No, it's a video game, when you play-shit, forget it. Look, Anja, I was mad at first. Who wouldn't be? But then I realized something important.

ANJA: That your best friend's dumber than you thought she was?

JAYLYNN: No, that you were only trying to relate to me. Besides, if I didn't give you a hard time about liking football, you wouldn't have gone to all this trouble in the first place.

ANJA: Yeah. I just wanted us to have something we do together, even if I couldn't understand it.

JAYLYNN: Maybe it's for the best that we have our own things. I mean, when we first met, I never thought we would be this close. I just thought you were that really attractive kid I would pretend I didn't like.

ANJA: How dare you objectify me?

JAYLYNN: I didn't, I was just-

ANJA: Nah, I'm playing. But you're right. Just because we don't have a lot in common, doesn't mean we're not best friends.

JAYLYNN: Yeah. I mean, I have more in common with Halley.

ANJA: And I guess I can talk to Ashley about the things I like.

JAYLYNN: But at the end of the day, you know what we have? The spiritual connection.

ANJA: It's spiritual.

JAYLYNN: Divine for your mind, bitch.

_Jaylynn and Anja try to have a slick, laidback handshake, but they are unable to get their hands to meet properly. _

ANJA: We can work on that.

SCENE 11

Stadium Hotel

Interior Hotel Room

Miami Gardens, Florida

SPARKY: Great story, Jaylynn.

WADE: Yeah, I liked the heartwarming approach.

RK: I don't know, it had potential, but it fell off once it got to the Super Bowl. Plus, the third act left a lot to be desired.

JAYLYNN: The third act? What the hell are you talking about? And why does it smell like Cinnamon Toast Crunch in here?

RK: Oh, I wanted to help set the scene for each story, so I got this Cinnamon Toast Crunch-scented candle. You know, make things real intimate and whatnot.

WADE: Wait, what's happening? That candle's actually giving me an idea.

RK: See, it's working already.

WADE: Okay, I know I've told you guys millions of times about how I would go back in time to Super Bowl XLII and stop the Giants from beating the Patriots.

_The kids groan._

SPARKY: It's been twelve years, let it go.

BUSTER: I don't even like the Giants, stop bringing them up!

WADE: Exactly my point. But what if the thing I've always wanted to do was more universal?

RK: Oh, great, this story's going to be a metaphor for something.

WADE: Shut up. Anyway, I know you guys hated it when the Seahawks lost to the Patriots a couple years ago. I, on the other hand, believed it was meant to be, but I got it. So, what if Sparky and Buster went back in time to stop the Patriots from winning?

BUSTER: Is there a catch?!

WADE: It's a story, it wouldn't go anywhere without one.

BUSTER: Okay, so how about this? You just tell the part where me and Sparky stop the Patriots, and you don't say anything else.

SCENE 12

The MacDougal Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

_**Segment #2: "Get Off the Bandwagon" (Wade's story)**_

_The caption reads "January 12, 2020." Sparky and Buster are wearing matching Seahawks jerseys while watching the NFC Divisional Playoffs with disappointment. _

JOE BUCK _(V.O.)_: And the game is over! The Green Bay Packers are headed to the NFC Championship Game!

SPARKY: No, are you kidding me?!

BUSTER: F*** Aaron Rodgers!

SPARKY: Why do we still watch the playoffs? The Seahawks never make it. And when they do, they get their ass kicked.

BUSTER: At least they won a game this year.

SPARKY: Is that what it's come to? The Seahawks win one playoff game, and we're supposed to just be cool with it? I remember a time when they were on top. They won a Super Bowl.

BUSTER: Yeah, Sparky, that was six years ago. I was there.

SPARKY: I know, but I thought the Seahawks were going to win a whole bunch of titles. Then Malcolm Butler just had to steal the ball.

BUSTER: Wait a minute. I got it. All we have to do is go back in time, kill Malcolm Butler's ancestors, and we never have to see the Seahawks lose.

SPARKY: There's way too many things wrong with what you just said, but you gave me an idea. If we go back in time and stop the Seahawks from losing Super Bowl XLIX, then they become the most dominant team in football. They'll never stop winning championships.

BUSTER: But how do we convince Wade? He keeps his time machine locked up tight.

SPARKY: Wade is our friend. He should know that we're going back in time to make the football world a better place for everybody.

SCENE 13

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Hallway

Seattle, Washington

_Wade is putting his things away at his locker as Sparky and Buster talk to him._

SPARKY: Wade, please, this is a matter of life or death. Food's getting put on the table if we do this.

WADE: You want to go back in time so you can prevent my Patriota from winning their first Super Bowl in ten years. How does that help put food on the table?

SPARKY: Um...if we do this, less Seahawk fans go hungry?

WADE: Look, guys, even if I was a Seahawks fan, I wouldn't allow this. Time travel is fragile. We can't just go around changing the course of history whenever we feel like it.

BUSTER: Ugh, you're just saying that because you love Tom Brady. You think Tom Brady cares about you? You think when he's in his mansion sipping his pink lemonade and wearing his fancy socks, he's saying, "Boy. I really hope Wade appreciates all the work I put in for him?" Because that's not realistic, Wade.

WADE: Bottom line, that time machine's off-limits. And if I find out you're using it, I'll dig the grave for both of you.

_Wade locks his locker and leaves._

SPARKY: Well, I guess we can't go back in time and save the day.

BUSTER: Really? Why not?

SPARKY: Because Wade just said we couldn't. Buster, you're my brother and everything, but it pays to listen sometimes.

BUSTER: No, I mean, just because Wade said we couldn't use the time machine, doesn't mean we can't use the time machine.

SPARKY: So, you're saying that we should disobey Wade anyway, because if we don't, the Seahawks will never be contenders again?

BUSTER: Pretty much. It's so simple, we're just changing the outcome of one football game. When has that ever backfired on anybody?

SPARKY: I'm on board, but how do we get to the time machine? Wade has the key.

BUSTER: Yes, but there's one more person who can help us. Not Jaylynn, though.

SPARKY: I know, it's RK.

BUSTER: Great, I just thought I had to get you caught up.

SCENE 14

The Saltalamacchia Household

Interior Bedroom

Seattle, Washington

_Sparky, Buster, and RK walk into Wade's room a few days later. RK takes the key from under Milton the turtle's derby hat, and unlocks the time machine from the wall, revealing it to the boys._

BUSTER: I love this part.

SPARKY: RK, thanks for helping us out.

RK: Not that I haven't done this before, but you guys care that much about the Seahawks? Them losing was a blessing in disguise. It proved to everybody that they're paper champions.

BUSTER: I can't believe this. You're a Patriots sympathizer on the low!

RK: I should slap your parents for accusing me of that! But I'm just saying, what if it was meant to be? That there are certain things in this world that we weren't supposed to change?

SPARKY: What if there are certain things we really don't care about?

RK: Okay, great. I did my job.

BUSTER: Your job?

RK: Yeah, this is standard protocol Wade told me to follow in the event that one of you guys wanted to use the time machine. I'm just covering my tracks in case this all goes to hell.

SPARKY: Don't worry, nothing will happen. We'll go back in time, convince Pete Carroll to run the ball, and if we're lucky, maybe the Seahawks can play in the Super Bowl this year, instead of those nasty 49ers or lame Packers.

RK: Alright, I'll keep watch for Wade. Be careful and happy time traveling.

_Sparky and Buster walk into the time machine and close the door._

RK: I used to be so reckless with this thing. Now, I'm watching my friends be just as reckless. I'm really growing up.

SCENE 15

University of Phoenix Stadium

Glendale, Arizona

_(The "Sunday Night Football" theme plays in the background)_

_After an aerial shot of the stadium, Sparky and Buster are shown materializing near the stadium entrance._

SPARKY: Wait, we're not actually seeing the game right now? What gives?

BUSTER: Yeah, the most this thing can do is bring us to the stadium. The rest of the work goes to us most of the time.

SPARKY: Figures. Alright, let's just find a way to get to the Seahawks locker room. It's a few minutes before halftime, right?

BUSTER: I dunno.

SPARKY: Dude, I thought you were keeping track of that!

BUSTER: No, I'm just kidding, we're in time. Let's find that locker room.

_Sparky and Buster run inside the stadium. Cut to a shot of the Seahawks locker room with the caption reading "30 Minutes Later." Sparky and Buster are wearing suits and ties with special passes wrapped around their necks. _

BUSTER: I'm surprised it didn't take that long.

SPARKY: Yeah, I was expecting it to be at least 45 minutes. Do we look like actual football journalists?

BUSTER: Kinda. Maybe we should wear sunglasses and get some cigarettes.

SPARKY: Dude, we're ten.

BUSTER: I'm not saying we have to smoke them. They'll just make us look like we're with it.

_Cut to inside the locker room, where Seahawks head coach Pete Carroll is lecturing his team._

PETE CARROLL: Alright, guys, we played hard in the first half, but we need to tighten up in the second. Because when Brady gets hot, there's no stopping him.

SPARKY _(O.S.)_: Listen to us and Brady won't even be a problem.

_Sparky and Buster walk up to the Seahawks. _

PETE CARROLL: What the hell are you kids doing here?

BUSTER: We're journalists for the Nicktoons Network. And we also know exactly how this game is going to go while you don't.

RICHARD SHERMAN: I like how matter-of-fact these kids are. Let's give them a chance.

PETE CARROLL: Make it snappy, I still want to see some of Katy's performance.

SPARKY: Alright, 'Hawks, here it is. In the fourth quarter with 26 seconds left to play, you guys will be trailing the Patriots 28-24 and you'll be in scoring position. That's when you, Pete, make the decision to have Russell Wilson pass the ball at the 1-yard line. However, the ball is intercepted by the New England defense, ensuring they win, and you guys never see another Super Bowl.

PETE CARROLL: Wait, why wouldn't I just decide to hand off the ball to Marshawn?

MARSHAWN LYNCH: Yeah, why wouldn't he? Do you guys know who I am? I'm Beast Mode.

BUSTER: We all know, that's why we can't understand you guys doing anything else.

PETE CARROLL: So, what do we do when the time comes? I want details.

SPARKY: When you get to the 1, just hand it off to Marshawn. Simple.

PETE CARROLL: Okay, but how do I call it? Do I whistle? Scratch my head, what?

SPARKY: You'll know when you get there. Come on, Buster.

RUSSELL WILSON: Guys, thank you so much for the weird advice. And since you work for Nickelodeon, you think you can introduce us to the guys who made _Breadwinners_?

BUSTER: Russell, we're both big fans of your work, so please don't make it hard for us to trust your judgment.

SCENE 16

The Saltalamacchia Household

Interior Bedroom

Seattle, Washington

_RK is asleep on Wade's bed when the time machine lights up and begins making noise, which immediately wakes him up. Sparky and Buster walk out of the machine with their regular clothes on._

RK: I forgot how loud that shit was. Did you guys get what you wanted?

SPARKY: Only one way to find out.

BUSTER: Already checking Wikipedia, buddy. And...Seahawks 31, Patriots 28. We did it!

_Sparky and Buster high-five._

SPARKY: Yes, the Seahawks can now say they won two straight Super Bowl titles. We did that. That was our plan and we made it happen.

RK: Ah, the beautiful ignorance.

SPARKY: What?

_Beat._

RK: Nah, man, that was Jaylynn.

SCENE 17

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Hallway

Seattle, Washington

_Sparky and Buster walk into school the next day and get approached by Wade._

WADE: You just had to do it, huh? You couldn't leave it alone, could you?

SPARKY: How do you know already?

WADE: Last I recall, the _Packers_ were supposed to play the 49ers in the NFC Championship Game, not the Seahawks.

SPARKY: Right, dead giveaway.

BUSTER: Look, kill us if you have to, but leave RK out of this. He did what he was supposed to do.

WADE: Yeah, I know, he followed protocol. I'm proud of him, but I'm not going to kill you guys. I'm just going to let you see how badly you screwed yourselves over with this one.

SPARKY: The way I see it, the Seahawks now have four championships and they've been in the playoffs every year since the 2012 season. I think we did okay with this one.

_Halley walks up to the boys._

HALLEY: Hey guys. How's it going?

BUSTER: Halley, is that a Seahawks shirt?

HALLEY: Yeah, it is. I love those guys.

SPARKY: What? But you've never liked the Seahawks.

HALLEY: I used to dislike them, but they're really good. You can't hate on them for being winners.

BUSTER: I think there's more to liking a team than just being there when they win.

HALLEY: Hey, I'm not alone here. A lot of kids love the Seahawks. Look around.

_Sparky and Buster see kids all over the hallway wearing Seahawks merchandise. There is even a banner on the wall that says "Fly Hawks Fly" with two drawings of the Seahawks logo._

SPARKY: You gotta be kidding me.

BUSTER: I know. Isn't "Fly Hawks Fly" an Eagles thing? We can't steal that from them.

SPARKY: I think it's time we do some research.

SCENE 18

The MacDougal Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

_After school, Sparky and Buster are doing research on Sparky's laptop._

SPARKY: Look at this. Anti-Seahawks hate groups, all these kids on Facebook talking about this thing called #SeahawkSet, and check this out. _Sports Illustrated _ranked the Seahawks the most hated team in North American professional sports.

BUSTER: I don't know. When you're on top, everyone's supposed to hate you.

SPARKY: But it wasn't always like that. The Seahawks used to have underground appeal. Now, they're no different than the Patriots.

BUSTER: Sparky, I'm still not understanding what the problem is here.

SPARKY: Remember when the Warriors started winning all those Finals and you had people who never cared about the Warriors before supporting them? This is the same thing.

BUSTER: Oh no. A bandwagon! Son of a bitch, we ruined our favorite team's reputation!

SPARKY: I know we did, we ruined it like some Greek structure.

BUSTER: What do we do to fix it?!

SPARKY: All we have to do is go back in time and stop ourselves from changing the past. Then we can get our team back.

BUSTER: You think Wade will let us?

SPARKY: He has to. It might take some convincing, but what choice does he have?

SCENE 19

The Saltalamacchia Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

_Wade is reading a book when Sparky and Buster walk inside._

WADE: Hey guys.

SPARKY: Look, Wade, I know we-

WADE: The machine's set up and waiting for you.

SPARKY: Thank you, you're too kind.

BUSTER: You're so handsome.

_Sparky and Buster run upstairs. Wade puts down his book and rubs his chin._

WADE: Am I really that handsome?

_Cut to Sparky and Buster in Wade's room._

SPARKY: Okay, so we set the machine to right before we originally got to the stadium?

BUSTER: Yup. Then we harass ourselves to go back where they came from.

_Sparky and Buster go inside the time machine and close the door._

SCENE 20

University of Phoenix Stadium

Glendale, Arizona

_Sparky and Buster materialize near the stadium._

SPARKY: Okay, let's find a hiding spot.

_Sparky and Buster run away from the spot they originally materialized and try to make themselves invisible. At that point, Past Sparky and Past Buster arrive._

PAST SPARKY: Wait, we're not actually seeing the game right now? What gives?

BUSTER: Stop repeating yourselves and turn around.

_Past Sparky and Past Buster turn around to see their future selves._

PAST BUSTER: Sparky, I think this is the part where we get robbed and stabbed.

SPARKY: We're not here to hurt you. We're here to stop you.

PAST SPARKY: There's not a lot of separation between hurting us and stopping us.

BUSTER: Look, you two will make the biggest mistake of your life if you stop the Patriots from winning. We're from a future where everybody loves the Seahawks, but nobody likes them.

PAST SPARKY: Did Wade send you guys here to spy on us?

PAST BUSTER: Yeah. If you're clones wearing a wire, we won't give you a confession.

BUSTER: How can someone possibly be this stupid?

SPARKY: Guys, you're going to ruin the Seahawks forever if you interfere with the game. Don't go in that stadium.

PAST SPARKY: You guys are real funny.

SPARKY: Funny? What we're telling you is funny? What's funny about it?

PAST BUSTER: No, just the way you tell the story. It's funny.

BUSTER: Funny how, like we're Dave Chappelle? Huh, is that it? We're some comedians to you, is that what you think?

SPARKY: That's what they think.

BUSTER: Well, there's no Netflix special around here, fellas.

PAST SPARKY: Guys, we don't mean anything by it. It's just, you know...

SPARKY: No, we don't know. You said it. You said this is funny. What's so funny about anything in this situation? What the f*** is so funny about messing around with time? Tell us, tell us what's funny about it.

PAST BUSTER: Alright, we won't do it.

PAST SPARKY: Yeah, man, calm down. Damn.

_Past Sparky and Past Buster press their time travel remote and disappear._

SPARKY: I didn't want to get fresh, but they had it coming.

BUSTER: I don't blame you. It was about to get ugly.

_At that point, Sparky and Buster begin fading away. _

BUSTER: Sparky, what's happening? Are we dying?

SPARKY: We stopped ourselves from changing the past, so I guess the timeline where the Seahawks win doesn't exist anymore.

BUSTER: This is kinda nice.

SPARKY: Yeah, real peaceful.

_Sparky and Buster disappear from existence. Cut to inside Wade's room where their past selves reappear from the time machine._

RK: Wow, that was quick. You helped the Seahawks win that easy?

SPARKY: No. I'm never going back into that f***ing machine again.

BUSTER: Yeah, please lock it up, RK. I'm a little uncomfortable right now.

_Sparky and Buster leave the room while RK nods his head._

RK: I guess that protocol put the fear of God into them.

SCENE 21

Stadium Hotel

Interior Hotel Room

Miami Gardens, Florida

RK: Wow, that was amazing. Next to my stories, that might be the best Super Bowl story ever told.

WADE: Thanks RK. I didn't even know you were capable of high praise.

JAYLYNN: Ugh, he's only going nuts over it because you're his best friend.

RK: Jaylynn, you were the opening act. You already had the spotlight, let somebody else have it.

SPARKY: I thought Wade's story was fantastic.

BUSTER: Me too. Do you have any more?

WADE: Sorry, Buster, I'm all tapped out.

BUSTER: Then I guess that only leaves one person to take us home.

RK: Chris Berman?

BUSTER: Why would you compare yourself to Chris Berman? You don't always sound like you're eating something.

RK: Okay. Wow. It's up to me to close it out. You know, we've seen a lot of Super Bowls over the years, but sooner or later, we're going to miss one. Sparky decided to throw a Super Bowl party while the rest of us were out getting refreshments, and that's when everything went straight to hell.

SCENE 22

The MacDougal Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

_**Segment #3: "Home for the Super Bowl" (RK's story)**_

_Sparky checks his watch, which reads "3:12," and sighs. He then looks at the banner above his head which reads "Super Bowl LIV." _

SPARKY: I wonder what's keeping them.

JOE BUCK _(V.O.)_: ...first Super Bowl appearance in fifty years for the Chiefs tonight.

SCENE 23

_RK is riding his car through the streets of Seattle with Buster, Wade, and Jaylynn._

WADE: RK, are you sure it was a good idea to get our Super Bowl snacks right before game time? We might miss the kickoff.

RK: I think you already asked me that.

WADE: Yeah, and you didn't answer me, so I'm asking you again.

RK: I didn't answer you because I didn't condone the question. I was just trying to get some ice cream on the other side of town, but when all of you guys want to come, you waste time and buy up the store.

BUSTER: Hey, I'm glad I came. That store had the Mountain Dew Doritos. They don't even sell these online.

JAYLYNN: Could I try some?

BUSTER: Sure.

_Buster pours some chips into Jaylynn's hands, and she eats one. _

BUSTER: So, what do you think?

JAYLYNN: This is why some people think God doesn't exist.

_At that point, RK's car suddenly stops._

BUSTER: Dude, do you know how dangerous that is? Start the car up again.

RK: I'm not faking car trouble like those girls on Instagram, I have actual car trouble.

JAYLYNN: No. On Super Bowl Sunday?!

WADE: RK, this is a potential tragedy.

RK: Well, let this be a lesson to everyone here that holiday shopping is best done in advance. Except for Christmas, because the adrenaline kicks in at the last minute and you feel like a warrior.

SCENE 24

The MacDougal Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

_Sparky is on the phone with someone._

SPARKY: Where are you guys? The game's already started.

_Cut to Jaylynn on the side of the road, watching RK, Wade, and Buster inspect the car._

JAYLYNN: We're trying to get RK's car started. It broke down, we don't know what the problem is.

_Cut back to Sparky._

SPARKY: Oh, man. Do you want me to come pick you guys up?

_Cut back to Jaylynn._

JAYLYNN: No way. We can't have all of us missing the game. Besides, I have some money on Kansas City, so I need to make sure my investment is protected.

_Cut back to Sparky._

SPARKY: Alright. Keep me posted.

_Sparky hangs up._

SCENE 25

_The segment continues with the kids near the car._

RK: Alright, let's pop the hood open and see what we got. Buster, could you press that thing with your foot?

BUSTER: Got it.

_Buster presses a button near his foot that loosens up the hood on RK's car. RK, Wade, and Jaylynn all open the hood at the same time._

RK: You see that? Nothing. It's a mystery.

WADE: RK, when you wanted us to pop the hood, what were you expecting to find?

RK: I don't know, that's what you do when your car's acting up. I thought maybe there would be a smashed up battery or some oil spraying all of us, but it looks pretty good to me.

WADE: And I was really looking forward to your career as a mechanic. Now, how are we going to see this game?

JAYLYNN: I think the car just needs a jump. You guys ever heard of Pop N' Lock?

BUSTER: Yeah, I know how to pop lock, but that's not going to help us move this car.

JAYLYNN: Not the dance, bro. Pop N' Lock is roadside assistance. You call some guy over here to bring jumper cables, and he starts your car for you for a price.

RK: How much does it cost?

JAYLYNN: It's a modest, competitive price.

RK: How much...does it cost, redhead?

JAYLYNN: Call and find out, child.

SCENE 26

_The kids are waiting for people from Pop N' Lock to arrive._

BUSTER: This is taking forever. You know, if they don't show up in the next half hour, we should just order a pizza, call a tow truck, and stop at the nearest sports bar that lets kids in.

JAYLYNN: Don't worry, we're making it to Sparky's. The guy from Pop N' Lock comes, he gives the car some juice, and then bing, bang, boom. We're watching the Super Bowl.

WADE: I hope you're right.

_A truck with the Pop N' Lock logo arrives onto the scene. A man walks out of the truck carrying jumper cables._

MARK: I'm here for an RK Jemmings?

RK: It's RK _Jennings_. How are you doing?

MARK: Fine, my name is Mark, I'm with Pop N' Lock. So, you're having some vehicular issues, huh?

RK: No, we're just sitting here bored out of our minds because we enjoy loitering. Now, can you jump start my car? We're missing Super Bowl LIV.

MARK: Oh yeah? I love watching the Super Bowl. I got some money on San Francisco.

JAYLYNN: You could have used your money for something better.

MARK: Alright, time to take a look.

_Mark looks inside the car to check the engine and battery, then sets up his jumper cables._

BUSTER: He seems to know what he's doing.

RK: Please, that's how they make you vulnerable. I have my eye on this man.

MARK: Can someone start the engine?

_Wade goes inside the car and successfully starts it. The kids cheer and clap in celebration._

RK: Mark, my man, I hate to admit it, but you proved yourself. Send the receipt any time.

MARK: Well, you could just sign the invoice and I'll send the information to your email.

RK: Wow, way to ruin a moment. Okay.

_RK signs the electronic invoice and Mark removes the cables._

MARK: Happy Super Bowl Sunday, kids.

_Mark gets back in the truck and drives away._

RK: Okay, next stop, the 49ers and the Chiefs!

WADE: Yeah, baby!

_The kids close the hood, get back in the car, and RK begins driving again when the car suddenly stops._

RK: MARK, YOU SHEISTY MOTHER-

SCENE 27

_The kids are once again waiting for Pop N' Lock to return. Wade is watching Super Bowl LIV on his phone._

WADE: Oh, please, how are you going to challenge that? He was clearly inbounds.

BUSTER: Wade, are you live streaming the game?

WADE: Affirmative. And I'm also wondering how many referees the 49ers have on their payroll.

RK: How are you going to bootleg the game instead of watching it on TV like a normal person?

WADE: Fox is live streaming the game for free. We're in the 2020s now, grandpa.

JAYLYNN: This is hopeless. Maybe we should just-

_At that point, the kids hear strange music coming from an incoming vehicle._

JAYLYNN: What's that?

WADE: Sounds like Jay-Z.

BUSTER: No way Jay-Z's here in Seattle on Super Bowl Sunday.

_The other kids give Buster bored looks. "Bam" by Jay-Z featuring Damian Marley is heard blaring from the speakers of a pickup truck containing a couple middle-aged white Southern men. They stop near the car and look at the kids._

TOMMY: Name's Tommy. What are y'all lil piglets doing out here on the curb?

WADE: We're waiting for roadside assistance. Pop N' Lock, to be exact.

TOMMY: Man, Pop N' Lock is a scam. According to recent online reviews, they're rated the second-worst roadside assistance company in the Pacific Northwest.

_*to Jaylynn* _RK: You owe me whatever Mark grifted from me. Look, Larry the Cable Guy, we'd love to stay and chat, but we have a Super Bowl to go watch.

TOMMY: The Super Bowl? Me and my boys love the Super Bowl. We get together every year, fire up the barbecue and watch the game. We're on our way to my place right now, you need a lift?

JAYLYNN: Yeah, our friend's house. We'll give you the address and everything.

TOMMY: Great. Come on, boys, we have a pit stop to make. Nothing worse than missing some of the Super Bowl.

RK: I guess I need a tow truck also. Hey, you guys know a good tow truck place?

TOMMY: Why? You think because we're Southern transplants, we know all about trucking and whatnot? Are you discriminating against us to compensate for your own insecurities and shortcomings, boy?

_Beat._

RK: I, uh-

TOMMY: No, I'm just playing with ya. We can get you a tow. Hey Gary, you know that place with the Jewish accountant?

GARY: A lot of places have Jewish accountants, Tommy. That's not something worth highlighting.

TOMMY: Shut up, you know exactly what I'm getting at.

SCENE 28

The MacDougal Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

_Later on, Buster, RK, Wade, and Jaylynn have finally arrived to watch the game._

JOE BUCK _(V.O.)_: And the defense holds! With just six minutes left, the Chiefs stop the 49ers at the 1, and the NFC Champions have no choice but to settle for a field goal.

TROY AIKMAN _(V.O.)_: What a play by Kansas City. Tightening up, making sure Jimmy G can't get anywhere near the end zone. It was a long shot, but they made sure to hang in there.

RK: This game is hands down way better than last year's.

JAYLYNN: Man, who are you telling? I'm going to make a lot more money this time.

SPARKY: You guys never told me how you made it here, or what took you so long.

BUSTER: Is that really something you want to know about?

SPARKY: Yes. You almost missed the Super Bowl, there are vital parts of this story you're not telling me!

RK: Okay, Sparko, I get that. But get this: Are we here, or are we not here?

SPARKY: You're here.

RK: We're here. Then nothing else needs to be said. Nothing else.

_Beat._

WADE: He got his car towed and some of his money stolen by roadside assistance.

RK: DAMMIT, WADE, I ALMOST HAD HIM BEAT!

_Cut to black._

_("Let Me Hear You Scream" by Ozzy Osbourne plays over the end credits)_

©2020 ANDERSON PRODUCTIONS

GOOD LUCK 49ERS AND CHIEFS

_In memory of Kobe Bryant_

_August 23, 1978 - January 26, 2020_


	2. Super Bowl Story Box VI Backstage Pass

_PRODUCTION/CULTURAL REFERENCES (written 1/27/20)_

-The Super Bowl episode has been a part of _Thank You, Heavenly _from the beginning. I don't know if I wanted it to be an annual tradition back in season one, but at the time, it was one of those things that made me believe that the show would be unique and interesting. Many TV shows have had Super Bowl episodes, but I wanted to do them every season because of my interest in football, even though I wasn't watching it nearly as much as I did when I was a kid.

-One thing I realized in season five was that the Super Bowl episode was more work than I thought it was. That episode was delayed until the _day after_ Super Bowl LI because of how much I was putting it off, to the point where the episode itself acknowledged that it was late. In season six, things were easier with "Super Bowl Story Box V," probably because of the three-story format. However, it was still not done in time. The day before it was supposed to be released, it was unfinished, and I ended up deciding to put it out on Monday instead of Sunday. The additional work, burnout, and lack of ideas made me uninterested in writing a Super Bowl episode for season seven. I went with a new concept ("The Heavenly Tapes," which ironically came out late as well) and decided to take the year off. Season seven was the first season without a Super Bowl episode or anything related to the Super Bowl. I had one planned for season three, which was supposed to introduce the "story box" concept, but I dropped the ball with it and wrote a Super Bowl short to include with "Sparky Inflates the Grade." If I remember correctly, that episode came out early Monday morning.

-Since season eight is the last season of the series, I knew that I couldn't end things without one more Super Bowl episode. Even if I wasn't as interested in the concept as I was in season four or five, I probably would have regretted not doing it. I thought about ways to make this episode more unique than the first five. I actually began planning it out months in advance. About a year ago, I watched a YouTube compilation video related to Super Bowl XXIX. It showed actual commercials that aired on an ABC affiliate the night of the game, along with clips from the pre-game and post-game shows. Coincidentally, this game was played in Miami. I didn't know what I wanted the episode to look like at this point, but I was definitely looking forward to doing it this time.

-By September, I knew the episode would happen and I had already penciled it in for January 26, 2020. I also knew I wanted to write an anthology episode again like I did in season six. But I was still putting the pieces together on how the episode was going to turn out. I watched the men's final of the 2019 U.S. Open and they were playing "Man on a Mission" in a clip highlighting Rafael Nadal's 19 major championships. I looked up the song that night and became a fan of it in no time. However, one of the reasons it caught me was because I needed a song for the intro of this episode. In season six, I used "Legend" by The Score. In season five, I used "Sing for the Moment" by Eminem, and in season four, I used the _NFL on CBS _theme song. I was on the fence about "Man on a Mission" as an intro song in the beginning, but once I caught on, I realized I wasn't going to find a better song. This one had to be used in the episode. It was made for sporting events the same way "Legend" was.

-On Christmas Day, I started outlining this episode and came up with the idea for "The Cost of Value." I came up with "Get Off the Bandwagon" and "Home for the Super Bowl" a few weeks later, but on the same day when I was waiting for the bus. The three stories were all simple enough and I knew I would get some good material out of all of them, even though they were going in three different directions. I also used the element of the kids telling stories that didn't necessarily feature them prominently, like I did with "Halloween XIII: The Unauthorized Tales."

-There were a lot of ideas I was considering for this episode to give it its own vibe from previous Super Bowl shows, but in the end, I just went with a straightforward approach. There are slight differences here that made the final cut, but everything else I thought about was just being kicked around in my head. For one, I wanted Miami to play a part in this episode since Super Bowl LIV is being played there, so the kids were in town for the game. At one point, I was considering calling this episode "Super Bowl Story Box VI: Live from Miami" or something like that. There were originally supposed to be a lot more guest stars. I wanted Erin Andrews and Chris Myers to return (they both appeared in the season five episode), and I was going to include rules analyst Mike Pereira. I was also thinking about a segment with the _Fox NFL Sunday _team (host Curt Menefee, Jimmy Johnson, Terry Bradshaw, Michael Strahan, and Howie Long). However, I was short on time, and I didn't want their parts to feel shoehorned in, so Joe Buck and Troy Aikman were the only football-related guest stars who made the episode.

-I also wanted to have an original Super Bowl commercial. I was inspired by that YouTube video because it showed a commercial advertising ABC News with "You Gotta Be" by Des'ree playing in the background. The commercial featured people just going through their day-to-day lives, but it connected with me and I started associating "You Gotta Be" with the Super Bowl, so I wanted to use it here. But once again, I was short on time, and I didn't know what I wanted the commercial to look like, so I scrapped the idea.

-The scene with Buck and Aikman in the booth was one of my initial ideas. Along with the intro, I wanted an NFL-style presentation to officially get the episode started. When I first wrote it, I didn't think it was that funny and thought about getting rid of it, but I changed my mind after looking it over.

-At the hotel, Buster references "Halloween XIII." In that one, the rain on Halloween night forced the kids to stay inside Sparky's tree house and tell scary stories.

-I had to get some fourth wall humor in there, with Sparky telling RK that the Super Bowl stories are outdated and RK arguing that the poor quality of Super Bowl LIII was because there were no stories told last year.

-I also decided to bring back the actual story box for this episode. RK references the first "story box" episode back in season four. In that one, RK tells Buster that they cannot sing the story box jingle from the children's animated series _Pinky Dinky Doo _(2005-2011) due to the possibility of a lawsuit from the producers of the show. This episode shows that RK was able to receive "clearance" to use the jingle, but not the actual lyrics.

-I wanted to switch up the storytelling pattern in this episode, so I had Jaylynn go first, Wade go second, and RK go last. In fact, this is the first time that Wade has actually told a story in this format.

**_"The Cost of Value"_**

-This segment was inspired by the _Goldbergs _episode "WrestleMania." I really liked the episode and was even considering doing a full-on cover of it later this season, but then I just decided to write something based off it. This segment is similar to the season six segment "Who Cares About the Super Bowl?," but that one was actually more of a cover (it paid homage to the _Full House _episode "Super Bowl Fun Day").

-The title was actually referencing Anja's motivation for buying Super Bowl tickets, that she wanted to give Jaylynn something that had value. I forgot to incorporate that into the segment, and I didn't realize it until I did this write-up.

-Lynne references the fact that this year, Jennifer Lopez and Shakira are headlining the Super Bowl halftime show.

-Anja references the fact that the bobbleheads the scalper sold were based on the Nick Jr. animated series _PAW Patrol _(2013-).

**_*in between segments one and two*_**

-Wade references his longstanding desire to want to go back in time and stop the New York Giants from defeating the New England Patriots in Super Bowl XLII. The Patriots were heading into the game as the favorites and hoped to make history as the first NFL team with a perfect season of 19 wins and no losses. The Giants, however, upset them in a 17-14 victory.

**_"Get Off the Bandwagon"_**

-The segment title is a reference to the EPMD song of the same name, off their debut album _Strictly Business _(1988).

-Sparky references the Seahawks' first Super Bowl title back in 2014, where they beat the Denver Broncos 43-8 in Super Bowl XLVIII.

-Buster claiming that him and Sparky are journalists for the Nicktoons Network is a reference to the fact that Nickelodeon has partnered with the NFL for previous Super Bowls and provided coverage from Super Bowl Week during commercials.

-Pete Carroll references Katy Perry performing at the halftime show of Super Bowl XLIX.

-Russell Wilson asks Sparky and Buster if they can introduce the Seahawks to Steve Borst and Gary "Doodles" DiRaffaele, the creators of the Nickelodeon animated series _Breadwinners _(2014-2016).

-Sparky references the Golden State Warriors' dynasty during the mid-to-late 2010s. From 2015 to 2019, the Warriors won three NBA championships (2015, 2017, 2018), five straight Western Conference titles, and broke the record for most regular-season wins (they won 73 games in the 2015-16 season, breaking the 1995-96 Chicago Bulls' record of 72 wins).

-The conversation between Sparky, Buster, and their past selves references the "How am I funny?" scene from the Martin Scorsese film _Goodfellas _(1990). During the conversation, Buster also references comedian Dave Chappelle and his Netflix specials from the late 2010s.

**_*in between segments two and three*_**

-RK jokes that Buster believes the only person worthy of closing out the Super Bowl stories is legendary sportscaster Chris Berman.

**_"Home for the Super Bowl" _**

-Originally, my idea was that the kids would end up missing the game completely. However, I felt like they would have figured out an idea eventually, so I only had them miss some of the game.

-I wanted to use "Bam" back in season six, for the "Lost Candy Bar" segment at the end of "100 Things to Do When You Skip School." I came up with the idea for the segment in September 2017 and one of the scenes I thought of was Buster in the back of a truck with some people playing "Bam" on the radio, but I ended up making the segment shorter and that scene was never written.

-RK insults Tommy by comparing him to comedian Larry the Cable Guy.

_***end credits***_

-I chose "Let Me Hear You Scream" because it was used in the soundtrack for _Madden NFL 11_, a game I played all the time when I was in junior high.

-This episode is dedicated to basketball legend Kobe Bryant, who died yesterday after being killed in a helicopter crash in Calabasas, California. The crash killed not only Bryant, but everyone else on board including his 13-year-old daughter Gianna. Bryant is widely considered to be one of the greatest basketball players in history. He was a five-time NBA champion, two-time NBA Finals MVP, played in eighteen NBA All-Star Games, won two Olympic gold medals with the U.S. men's basketball team, and at the time of his death, ranked fourth on the all-time regular season and postseason scoring lists.


End file.
